This invention relates to a wheelbarrow, and relates in particular to a foldable wheelbarrow.
Due to its rigid construction, a conventional wheelbarrow is difficult to transport as it does not fit conveniently into the trunk of a domestic motor vehicle. Furthermore, modern trends in housing throughout the world are moving towards smaller, more compact dwellings in which storage space is at a premium. In the light of this, it would be desirable to provide a wheelbarrow which, while being sturdy and robust and having a similar load capacity to a conventional wheelbarrow, is nevertheless also able to be stored compactly and transported more easily.